house of memories
by car1na30manning
Summary: Rey loses her memory after a nasty crash and Kylo Ren takes it as a chance to start new with her.


When Rey woke up, everything hurt, and she was confused and lost. But worst of all, she didn't know where she was. It was an alarming feeling, but what was more alarming was the fact that she was somewhere she wasn't familiar with with an IV strapped to her.

She was tempted to take it out until she saw the bag. Morphine. That was a drug for pain, right? She knew that much. She kept it in."Oh, good. You're awake." A voice said. She wanted to lift her head to see where the voice was coming from, but she couldn't.

He was a rather tall man, with dark hair and a face flecked with moles. He smiled a kind but tired smile when he saw her. He looked cautious, like he expected her to be mad."Who are you?" She couldn't really read his face when she said that but he twitched a little bit. He searched her face for a minute before saying,

"Ben Solo, I was traveling to my work when I saw your distress signal. Are you okay?"

"I can't remember anything," She said. He bit his lip, that smile turning to concern.

"You did have a pretty nasty fall. Dislocated your ankle and broke a rib or two."

"That explains why everything hurts so much." She told him. He nodded and went over to her IV, cranking the notch up a little.

"I suspect you were shot out of the air, so that explains why you have bad injuries. Do you remember what your name is?"

"Rey,"

"Nothing else?"

"No," She was starting to get frustrated, and more than a little tired.

"That's okay, don't strain yourself. Just rest right now. I uh, I'll be around if you need something." He told her, he dimmed the lights as her eyelids got heavier."Everything will be alright, I'll make sure of it this time."

*

She really didn't remember him. Kylo Ren was concerned for Rey, to say the least. He had never seen her so badly injured, and he was afraid that she was dead for the longest time. He didn't lie when he said that Rey had been shot out of the sky, an unsuspecting stormtrooper had gotten extremely lucky, and she did crash on a different planet where the Resistance had combed over and over and tried to find her.

Kylo had been the first person to find her. She was half dead and pale and shivering, and he had rushed her to the First Order's medbays as soon as possible. He was so tempted to keep her there too, even though she never would have forgiven him for it, but when she was in a coma he saw her dreams, though they were few and fleeting.

She was on a planet that was full of green. The trees extended far above her head, and there was a lake that was a cool aquamarine color. She was sitting on a dock next to a bungalow that connected to a cave not far behind. He knew this planet, he just couldn't name it right now."I've never seen so much green." Her mind was broken. She didn't know how bad the crash was, he wasn't going to put her through such pain.

"It's nice," He told her.

"It really is." She said."You know I'm glad you left the Finalizer with me, I know that was difficult for you but I really appreciate that you did that." Kylo's heart broke when she said that. He was starting to realize just how much she had wanted him to go with her, and not to her Resistance friends, but to just go with her and leave all of this drama behind. He should have listened, but he didn't.

"I can still hear him," Kylo said,"in my head. It's uh, he's always there. I thought he would be gone when I killed him."

"He abused you since you were in the womb, you can't expect him to be gone overnight." She grabbed his hand and gripped it tight,"I'll always be with you though, and if his words ever get too painful, then please tell me so I can tell you that they're not true." He smiled. Rey, so nice and naive. They would have the same conversation every time he went to sleep, and Kylo could tell that she was on some sort of loop in her coma.

This coma lasted for four weeks before he took her off the ship. The medbots projected her waking up in two days and her ribs were starting to mend easily. He found that planet and brought as many medical supplies as he could without alerting Hux to what he was doing. He had to protect Rey, he had to prove that he could do that. To himself, but also to Rey.

Now that her memory was gone, he counted it as a blessing and a curse. It was a new start. He could pretend to be the man she wanted him to be now.


End file.
